Fun with Sticker Booths
by Six
Summary: Daisuke drags Ken into a sticker-photo booth for fluffy, sweet Kensuke fun.


This fic is the product of my love for fluffy Kensuke, my habit of writing really short fics, and watching too much Love Hina (which if you've seen, you'll know where I got my idea). But is there really such a thing as too much Love Hina? Or Seta... *sigh* 

Many, many thanks to Moonstorm for reading this for me and helping me with the awkward situation I was having at the ending. Not to mention the fact that you loaned me Love Hina to begin with. You are a totally kick ass friend... who comes up with the lamest titles that I just love. And for Densetsu no Megami, good luck with getting out of that presentation. ; ) 

Daisuke drags Ken into a sticker-photo booth for fluffy, sweet Kensuke fun. 

~*~*~*~ 

Fun with Sticker Booths  
Daisuke's Sad but Cute Obsession 

The 7th Street Mall was the perfect place for teenagers to hang out on a Saturday afternoon. There were several Sam Goodies filled with employees that tried to get a little too personal and pushed the goodie cards a little too hard, an ice cream parlor specializing in double chocolate ice cream with sprinkles and chocolate syrup on top, and most importantly

"A _sticker_ booth!" exclaimed Daisuke in childish delight, grabbing Ken's hand, "We've _gotta_ do it! I love sticker booths!"

He started to pull Ken down the mall's tan colored, fifth floor to the small, sticker-picture booth a few stores down, but Ken stopped him.

"Do you have money for the sticker booth, Dai?" he asked slowly, staring pointedly at the full bags held at the redhead's side. Daisuke followed Ken's stare and quickly shoved the bags behind his back and smiled sheepishly.

"Well, no, but I bet my extra special, really cool, super nice, _incredibly_ cute boyfriend does," he looked at Ken, pleading with his eyes as he looked at taller teen hopefully. Ken sighed, wondering when he began to do almost anything to please Daisuke. _About the time you realized how good you feel every-time you're around him, a voice in his head reminded him._ Damn that internal monologue!

"Fine, I'll pay for your stickers. Let's go," stated Ken, walking away from his friend and towards to sticker booth. Daisuke jumped up gleefully, pausing on the ground to do a little happy dance, before running to catch up to his dark-haired companion. The reached the machine and Ken pushed in the appropriate amount of money, leaning against the side of the machine, preparing for a couple minutes of waiting while Daisuke posed for his pictures.

"Thank you, Ken, but don't think for a moment that you are getting out of taking the picture with me," said Daisuke, grabbing Ken's hand before he had time to react and pulling him inside the booth and onto the hard bench. Ken stared at him, stunned that he had been pulled further into Daisuke's plan. He turned towards the screen and resigned himself to getting his picture taken. If he had to do it with someone, Ken was glad it was Daisuke.

Daisuke, meanwhile, was flipping through the screens trying to decide what foreground to use for their picture. He stared at each one excitedly, pausing to carefully examine them and then hitting the button to see the next one. Eventually he got through all of them. But then came the really hard part: deciding which one to use. Daisuke set his first finger on his chin and looked off in the distance in a classic thinking position, staying still for longer than Ken had ever seen him sit before. 

Ken started to get a bit worried. Maybe something had happened: Daisuke never, _never_ sat still that long. Finally the redhead moved, but only to begin looking through the foregrounds on the screen again. Ken started to get bored.

"Let's see," pondered Daisuke, "There's the wanted poster, or the palm trees, and there's always the aliens" He continued to speak, sometimes making sense, but mostly just mumbling about the sticker-pictures. Ken never knew that Daisuke, _his_ Daisuke, was so obsessed with the sticker booth. It would almost have been embarrassing if he it wasn't so cute and squished up to him in a very appealing way.

The redhead started to stare off in space again, the screen back at the beginning of the foregrounds. Ken was really getting bored.

A few minutes later, bored out of his mind, Ken began to hit the green button, toggling through the picture options. Daisuke continued to think. Finding the perfect Hello Kitty picture, Ken smirked and hit the select button. A mechanical voice began to count down from four, waking Daisuke from his trance. He looked towards Ken questioningly, but was quickly distracted when he was held gently by the sides of the face and kissed square on the lips.

A flash came and the camera took a picture. The picture of the two of them kissing, surrounded by Hello Kitty characters showed up on the screen. Ken hit the print button. Daisuke continued to stare at him. The warm page of freshly printed stickers popped out and Ken grabbed them, staring at them with a soft smile on his face. Daisuke reached over Ken and looked at them, too.

"They're cute," he said flatly.

"So are you," Ken responded. Daisuke smiled and kissed Ken on the cheek.

"Let's get some ice cream."

And they did.


End file.
